Anime Gemelle
by SalvatoreSchneiderSexypants
Summary: Liliana can still remember that day very clearly, but it was so long ago. So, why now is she remembering? Maybe, it has to do with the green-eyed boy she keeps seeing. He is mysterious, strange, and she really feels drawn to him. But why? Why has he just showed up now? And what does he want?


Chapter 1

Liliana.

That was the name I heard, that night when I saved the dark-green eyed boy. I had just been out hiking when my name echoed through the trees. Turning sharply, I was able to get a flicker of the gray fur before it disappeared behind a patch of trees. Hiking in the forest was the closest I would ever get to be free. The chance to run free, smelling the Oregon Douglas fir everywhere around me. My heaven. All of a sudden, I saw a young boy through the trees.

The boy was about my age, eighteen, and when he turned to look at me he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I'd seen those eyes before, it seemed like a dream, but I knew I had met him before. I remember seeing those eyes, when I was a little girl. It had been in my backyard, and was playing with my favorite ball. Out of nowhere a bear had appeared, and started chasing me. Next thing I knew, a wolf was on the bears back ripping him to pieces. The last thing I remember was those green eyes, and waking up in my living room. I never forgot what had happened that day, and I still have dreams about it.

Now 12 years later, I had seen what I thought to be the same boy again. Once I got back from the hike, I took a shower trying to calm myself.

As I was finishing up, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I quickly grabbed a towel, and opened the door a bit it was my mom. Oh, great! Once, I got dressed and I slowly walked into the kitchen." What do you want," I sneered. "Don't use that tone with me young lady." I could tell she had been drinking, ever since dad had left us she had been. So, I quickly sulked back to my room, and all of a sudden my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I answered it was Addie. "Hey, what's up want to hang tonight?" "Sounds good, but I can't,' I sighed." Why? Are you seeing someone?" The truth was I really needed to see him again. "I need to go on a hike, maybe clear my head." "Ok, see you later," I yelled.

I drove to the trailhead and went off the trail as I normally did. I made it close to where I had first seen him when, I heard the turn of a page of a book. It was him; he was sitting on a rock in the middle of a patch of trees. "What are you doing here?" I growled. "Whoa, I didn't see you there, who are you!" "I'm Lilly, and you are?" "Oh, I'm Ethan." I had finally come face to face with him, and he wasn't being ripped apart. "What are you doing up here, it's a restricted area," I coughed. "I like the woods, and being alone in them I can just think." "I agree, that is why I come here too," I lied. He turned toward me and I flinched when our eyes met. Those dark-green eyes bore into my hazel ones. "Do I know you from somewhere; it feels like I have met you before?" I inquired. "Not that I know of," He sighed. "Weird, I've definitely met you before." "Want to join me, I don't bite," He growled. So I joined him on his rock. "Sure, so what are you reading?" I didn't know why I was asking, but I was curious. "Firelight! I heard it was good and decided to read it." He explained." Hey, want to come over to my house?" Why did he ask me to go to his house? "Yeah, that sounds nice." I answered.

Once we reached his house, he led us into the kitchen. Luckily no one was home. However, before he could ask me if I was thirsty, I was at the back window. I was looking into the forest behind his house. "Why do I remember, seeing your eyes?" I inquired. He cleared his throat. "I don't have a clue." "I remember seeing your dark-green eyes, when I was little. I was playing in my backyard, and a bear appeared out of nowhere. It kept getting closer to me, until a wolf attacked it. The wolf had your eyes, and I've never seen anyone with your eyes. So tell me why I remember you." I yelled. "I have no clue what you are talking about, are you ok?" He asked. "Yes I'm ok, why won't you tell me what's going on," I screamed. "Liliana, you must calm down." "How do you know my full name, I never told it to you?" I whispered. "Lilly, please calm down. The reason that I know your full name and you recognize me is, I am a wolf and I was the one who saved you when you were little." My chest was closing up, and I started to feel dizzy. Then I lost consciousness.

When I could open my eyes, the first thing I saw was His dark-green eyes. "Are you ok, I didn't mean to make you faint?" He exclaimed. "I just wasn't ready for such a big load like that. How can it be possible?" My brain was so over loaded. I couldn't tell what was real or not? "It is hard to explain, but it is true." "So it was you who saved me, I can't believe I found you!" I freaked. I couldn't keep myself from jumping up and down with joy. Next thing I knew his lips were on my and his tongue was asking for access. I allowed it to him, and then he had pushed me against his dresser and we were not going to stop anytime soon.

Our intensity deepened until we were on the bed, and his mouth roamed my neck and captured my mouth again. His hands started to roam my arms then, in behind me to my back. A small moan escaped my lips, and I said his name. "Ethan, we shouldn't be doing this." "Why not, I thought you wanted to." I quickly fixed my shirt and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed. Ethan followed, and put his arm around me. "Are you ok? I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm ok, I just, and this is so quick." I just didn't want to go so quick; I never meant to hurt him. "Oh, we don't have to go this fast it's just, I thought you wanted this. We can go slower if you like. How about we see a movie this Saturday." "That sounds great, what time?" I replied. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He gave me a hug goodbye, and walked me to my car.

Once I got home, I called Addie to tell her about what happened. "So you kissed him?" She squealed. "He started it, but it was so good." I had to calm down, before my mom came upstairs. "We have to talk tomorrow you must tell me all the details." Addie hung up, and I decided to take a shower. As the hot water rolled down my back, I had a feeling that I was in for more than I could handle. I barely made it into my clothes before my mom came stumbling into the room. "Lily, what are you doing? Why do we not have any beer in this house? You better get me some, bitch." She drunkenly mumbled. Before my dad left us, our family was happy and care free. Now, my mom never really came home and was drinking every day. This meant I had to watch over my younger brother, whenever she was gone or drunk. "The reason we don't have any beer is, because you spend all our money on it and I'm sick of it. You only care about yourself; you don't even care about Wyatt and me." I yelled. "You are going to wish you never said that you pathetic bitch!" She screeched. Then she punched me in the face, and knocked the air out of my lungs.

Eventually, she decided to just hit me with my six-year-old brother's bat. After about 20 minutes, she left me in pain on the floor. I lay there until I could breathe again, then I carefully made dinner for Wyatt and climbed into my bed. This had been going on for a while but, I kept it to myself. No one knew, not even Addie or Wyatt. There came a knock at my door, it was Wyatt and he looked like he hadn't slept since yesterday. "I couldn't sleep, can I stay with you." He quietly whispered. "Yeah, you can and do you want some hot cocoa?" "Yes! What happened to you Lil?" How could I tell him, he didn't need to know; not until he was older? "I fell down and hit my face on the stairs. But I'm okay!" I soon sent him off to bed, and watched a little bit of A Walk to Remember! I climb into my bed, and before my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Chapter 2

Liliana

The next morning I woke up at 5:00 am, and freaked when I realized I had to get ready for school and feed Wyatt. My mom was gone by now, which was a relief. He slowly got up, changed, ate his breakfast, and caught the bus. This left me with two hours to kill. I got ready for school, and tried to eat a decent breakfast. Sadly, that was even impossible because, my mom came home right, as I was about to leave. "You going to school, you worthless whore?" She yelped. "Just leave Wyatt and me alone, and go to your bastard of a boyfriend. We can take care of ourselves, we don't need you." I yelled. She slapped me so hard I flew to the ground; just as I tried to get up she hit me again knocking me head first into the counter. The last thing I saw was her face before I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of beeping and the face of my best friend Addie. "What happened to you? All I'm getting from the cops is that you hit your head, but being me I know there is more." "I'm okay, and that is exactly what happened." I lied. "You are lying; I've known you since third grade." "I'm sorry I just can't tell you, I can't tell anyone." I cried. I didn't go back to school for the rest of the week, but Addie brought my homework to me. I was told Ethan came by to see me while I was asleep; I needed to talk to him when I got out. Two days after my fight with Addie, while I was reading, Ethan came to visit me. "How are you doing? I've been so worried!" "I'm fine, but I'm still reeling from the secret that you told me." I sighed. "I didn't mean to load all of that on you; it's just that I needed to tell you. I hope you don't hate me for it. "Why would he ask something like that? "No way, I'm just glad you told me rather than keeping it from me." I needed to tell him what had happened to me, I knew I could trust him.

"Ethan I want to tell you what really happened, you are the first to know. Ever since my dad left us my mom has been drinking. At first it wasn't that bad, but then as Wyatt and I grew older more stress was put on her. She became very violent, and one day she almost seriously injured Wyatt. Eventually, it became so bad that it turned into abuse. I had just gotten home from school and I was making dinner, as I usually did. My mom came into the kitchen with a knife, and sliced down the back of my arm. She then headed for Wyatt, I wouldn't let her and so I tackled her. The knife went into my side, and that is why I have scars in those two spots. It has been going ever since," I choked on the tears. "Shhh, I'm right here Lilly, its okay." He said kissing the top of my head. Ethan stayed with me for the next few days, just talking and sleeping.

Two days later, I was let out of the hospital and Ethan let me stay with him. I could never go back to that house, with my mom still alive. We were eating breakfast and getting ready for school when he spoke for the first time in five hours. He had stayed overnight with me. "Want me go to your classes with you today? Just to make sure you are okay, with getting back into the loop of things?" I decided that was the best thing for me right now. "Yeah, that sounds really nice," I sighed. "Lilly what's wrong, are you feeling bad?" Before I could answer him, I lost consciousness. My vision was blurred and I couldn't hear or feel anything. I was stuck in a place of nothingness.

Ethan

As I watched her lay there not moving, I was trying to think of what to do. I didn't what was wrong with her, so I tried calling her name. When that didn't work I used a damp cloth on her forehead, she soon started blinking. "Lilly, are you okay? You were talking to me and all of a sudden you passed out. "I questioned. She looked up at me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. "Yeah, I'm okay; I just got a little light headed for a moment there."

Lilly

I didn't know why I had blacked out, I was feeling very weak. "I think I should take you home," Ethan sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm not feeling well. Otherwise I would stay with you." I just wish I didn't have to leave Ethan, but I needed to get some rest. I would go back to school tomorrow, and he would follow me around. Unfortunately, I decided to do the opposite of what he had told me. I drove to the trail head, to go on a hike. Once I reached the spot where we had first met, I sat on the rock where I first saw him, until I heard a noise in the bushes. Out popped a wolf with those dark-green eyes; I knew it was him the moment he appeared. "Ethan I know it's you, turn back. I want to be alone." I ordered. "How'd you know," he smirked," I didn't mean to follow you, it's just that I wanted you to be safe." "It's ok, "I rasped, "I don't really care." "Do you ever feel that when I am with you, that bad events always seem to occur?" "I guess, I have sort of noticed that, I really don't think about that. I think about us spending time together." I didn't want to have to do this, but I needed to set him straight. "Ethan, we can't keep seeing each other, I bring to much harm to the both of us." I cried. Before he could say anything or stop me, I had made it out his front door and was starting down the driveway.

Once I reached the safety of my own home, I broke down and cried. It had been almost three hours since I had left His house, when the doorbell rang and I found the letter. The letter had my name written on it in fancy calligraphy, ' Meet me at our rock, at ten.' I didn't know if should, my brain was telling me no, but my heart was saying yes. I changed my clothes, and made myself presentable before heading out the door. I got into the Volvo, and in twenty minutes I was at the trail head. Once I made it to the rock, Ethan came into view from behind a tree. "I didn't actually think you would come, after what happened." He sighed. "I really needed to see you," I said sitting on the rock next to him. At one point I leaned into him, and we just talked. About school, life, and us.

I stayed over at his house that night, because Wyatt was at a friend's house and my mom was off drunk somewhere. I lie next to him, and put my face into his perfect sculpted chest. The next morning, was Saturday so we decided to go on a trip to the coast. The roads were very slick, and we had to drive about 20 miles per hour. We were about a half hour away, when the car came around the corner to fast for this weather. It crossed the median, and came right towards us. Ethan tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. I felt the glass from the windshield hit my face, and then a sharp pain in my stomach, and everything went black.

Chapter 3

Ethan

The other car hits us and Lily screams, and the car hit flipped us over. The front windshield broke, and we flipped over the bank and into a ditch. I had trouble keeping my eyes open, so I tried to stay awake by getting Lily undone. Once I had us both out of the car and a few feet away, I tried to check her injuries. "Lily, are you ok, can you hear me?" She was unconscious, and barely breathing. Then she stopped breathing all together, I was scared and the only thing I could think of was my blood. I bite my wrist and held it up to her mouth, and let it drop down her throat. "Lily, please try to drink it." My werewolf blood should have healed her, but nothing was happening. I kept shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I started to see dark spots in my vision, and I started to hear voices. But I didn't listen, because I was too shocked after what happened. I felt arms trying to pull Lily from my arms, but I growled at anyone who tried and brought her closer to my body. That is when I blacked out, with Lily held as close as I could get to my chest.

Lily

After I blacked out, I just floated there in nothingness. I could still faintly hear voices, but I could not do or say anything. Every once in a while I could hear Ethan's voice and I could hear his growl against my chest. Then it went dark again...

Ethan

Once I woke up, I had been pulled away from Lily. "No, where is Lily? Why isn't she here with me?" I yelled, before I was shot with a drug to calm me down. It soon wore off, but I was still a little out of it. I was in her hospital room. So, when Lily's little brother, Wyatt, came in it was a surprise. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" I watched as he walked up to her, and I decided to leave to be alone with her. Her mother never showed, and I didn't think she would want her here anyway. I eventually just decided to walk around the hospital in circles, which I did for about three hours. At one point I just decided to sit against the wall and think. What if Lily doesn't ever wake up? What if she never gets to go to prom, have a family, or grow old? I just couldn't fathom the idea. All of it was just too much for me, and I blacked out right in the hallway.

Lily

When I woke up again, I was on the edge of nothing. After blinking a few times, I could see white everywhere. I realized I was in a hospital room, and then I turned and no one was there! "Ethan," I croaked, "where am I?" He never answered, where was he? A nurse came hurrying in, was trying to calm me. "Sweetie, you need to calm down. The boy collapsed, and he was taken into surgery. You can see him when he comes out." I can't believe he was that badly injured. This was all my fault, if I hadn't suggested we take this trip none of this would have happened. The nurse told me he would be in surgery for about 3 more hours so I decided to sleep.

Ethan

After I had sat down in the hallway, I must have passed out. Because next thing I knew, I was being carted into one of those big surgery rooms. Then a mask was put over my face, and I felling into blackness. I thought about the crash, why it happened, why I did not swerve in time, and most importantly where was Lily. After three hours of this boring dreaming, I started to wake up from the sedation. The surgeons started to roll me back to my room, and once there they left me to heal. That was when I heard her calling my name, Lily was nearby I could feel it. "Ethan, where are you? I need you." Her voice came as a whisper. I got up out of the bed, and as I stepped out the door and that is when I saw her. But she didn't see me, she was looking around frantically.

She was all bandaged up, and had a slight limp. But other than that she looked as beautiful as ever. "Lily," I gasped. With that one word, I ran towards her and once I reached her I just stared into her eyes. But there was something off about them. "OMG, Ethan, is it really you? But why can't I see you?" I nodded," Yes, I love you Lily and I am so happy you are awake." Then the doctor came up and told us, that because of the accident Lily was blind. Right there I took her in my arms and kissed her, it lasted for a while until she was flushed on her cheeks. "That is for scaring the crap out of me, I thought I was going to lose you forever. I am so sorry; we will get through this even if you can't see. "I will never leave you Ethan. Why would you ever think that?" "I was just thinking irrationally, and I love you. You know that," with that a single tear slide down her cheek. I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead looking into her unforgettable now gray eyes with a hint of green.

Lily

We stayed on my hospital bed for the rest of the afternoon and into the next morning. "Morning beautiful," he whispered. Then I felt him kissed my forehead, and get up to go get us breakfast. Five minutes later, I heard him come back with an egg muffin, a cup of coffee, and two pieces of toast. I was discharged two hours later, and Ethan knew I didn't want to go home so we went to his house. "Do you want talk, and stay in the rest of the day?" I didn't say anything; I just reached up to find his stitches right above his eyebrow and gave him a light kiss. It was Wednesday, but the doctors told me to stay home for a couple of days. This very same day, I received the news that my mother had overdosed and was dead. I didn't know why but, Ethan stayed with me as I cried over a woman that never loved me. I was also told Wyatt was at a friend's house, and was as sad as I was.

Ethan

Later that day, we watched a movie, played some music and went to the supermarket to get groceries. The next week was this peaceful, and Lily's her brother came to stay at my house because he was underage and it was Lily's job to look over him. It was Saturday, so for the whole day, the three of us played board games, and ate junk food.

The next day, Lily and I went hiking to our rock. I guided her the whole way. We just sat and talked about us and everything that had happened. "Do you really think that 'we' will last forever?" Lily questioned. 'I know we will, ever since that day I saved you from that bear. I have never questioned it for a minute." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand to reassure her I was here. "We should head back." Once back at the house, I played my guitar. I started to sing,

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

Liliana

"That was beautiful Ethan, Thank You for everything you've done." And I kissed his lips, forever sealing our fate. "What do you want to do on Sunday?" He inquired. "I don't really know I have to catch up on a lot of homework. So maybe I will just see you on Monday." He looked at me and gave me a kiss and hugged my bye. "Okay, see you then. Just call if you need anything. Ok?" "Ok. I will. Bye." Later, I went on a hike to OUR spot with the cane the doctors had given me. I just needed to clear my head and stretch my muscles. On Monday, I met up with Addie at my locker. She told me she was sorry for yelling at me, and that we were best friends and that shouldn't have happened. We talked to each other in our classes I told her about Ethan, my accident, and life in general, leaving out Ethan's secret. That night when I got home I fell asleep, and all I remember is hearing the clock struck 10:00. The next thing I remember was waking up lying in my bed drenched in sweat. I don't even remember what I had dreamt about.

Two hours later, I was arrived in Ethan's driveway when I heard him come limping out the trees halfway through his change. I slowly got out of the car, and made my way toward him. "ETHAN, are you ok?" I'm fine, it's just a cut." And with that he passed out in my arms, covered in blood and deep gashes. I slowly half dragged- half carried Ethan up the stairs and into his room. I laid him on his bed, and went into the bathroom to find first-aid supplies. I could smell and feel the blood and wounds. He had a huge gash down his chest and a few cuts and scrapes elsewhere on his body. I applied medicine to all his wounds, and wrapped him up. Once I was finished with Ethan, I set him on to his bed and pulled up the covers.

Ethan

The last thing I remembered was the fight I got in with a rogue wolf. I had tried to get him to leave, but instead he decided to fight me. I had lost unfortunately, I tried limping back to house but I don't remember if I made it.

The next thing I remembered was Lily half carrying- half dragging me into my bedroom. A few hours later, I awoke to find Lily curled up into my side. She barely touched me because of my injuries, but she still had her head on my chest. I then decided to just take another nap.

Liliana

Only three hours after I had helped Ethan into his room, cleaned his wounds, and took a nap, did I wake up to find myself curled into his side. As I adjusted my position, I unfortunately woke Ethan up. He let out a loud groan, before saying 'one more minute, I don't want to get up mom!' "Hey, you're finally up I see." "What happened last night?" He groggily asked. "I was coming over and I saw you come limping out the forest. You were passed out and cut up everywhere." "I don't remember what happened; I was just out on a run. Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head and I don't remember anything else." Oh, god I love him. What would I do if he hadn't made it? "Ethan, I just wanted you to know I love you, and nothing will ever change that." He leaned in and our lips touched ever so lightly. I deepened the kiss, reaching my hands to tangle in his luscious brown hair. He responded by putting his hands on either side of my face and holding it to his. We pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes, not saying a single word.

Ethan

I just loved her so much, and I would die if anything happened to her. "Lily, do you want to go to our rock? I just need to go there to think." She nodded, and we left the house and got into my truck. Once at the rock, we just sat there and talked, talked about our lives and things we hoped for in the future. We turned in early, because we both had school the next day.

The next morning, we got ready for school, ate some breakfast, and we were off driving in my truck to school. We went our separate ways, and she gave me goodbye kisses before heading off toward French. After my English class, I headed to Lily's locker to meet up with her. But when I got there, she was nowhere in sight. I got my phone out and texted her, 'Lily, where r u? I'm at your locker, meet me here pronto!' I really needed to tell Lily something really important. Also I didn't know if she was in trouble. I booked it down the hall even as the bell rang, then I heard someone talking from inside a science classroom. I kicked the door down, and what I pissed me off. Lily was backed up against the far wall. And there were three guys, I recognized as wolves from another pack, all around here. My inner demon growled, and I knew that I would have to kill or serious injure these three guys.

I was about to change, when one of the guys spoke. "Do you know what this means Ethan, she can't know about us?" I had known from the start, that if we weren't careful this would happen. "Don't hurt her, she has done nothing. It was my fault so if you are going to hurt anyone, it better be me. She can't even see, what would she tell anyone? That she heard four of our kind fighting." I knew they wouldn't chance changing in front of a human. So decided to fight with my bare hands, to save my Lily.

Two of the men charged at me, while the other stayed near Lily to keep her from escaping. I could tell they had already hurt her trying to intimidate her, and they would pay. I went for a punch towards the first guy, but since I was injured I was weaker. The second guy grabbed me, while the first guy repeatedly punched and kicked the living daylights out of me. They left me crumpled on the floor in pain. Disappearing into the shadows, and out the door and into the forest.

Lily

I had been leaving my French class, when I was pulled into an unknown classroom. I couldn't tell who it was, but when I was pushed into the center of the room. I could tell they didn't want to talk. I felt one of them kick me in the stomach, and I blacked out. When I woke up, I could hear Ethan's voice and my three captors. I was too weak to move, but I could tell that things weren't going well. I heard a grunt, and Ethan faintly talking to one of the men.

For the next few minutes, I heard the four of them talking and hurting my Ethan. When I could tell they had left, I tried to get up. Eventually, I heard a groan from Ethan and I tried to crawl my way over to him. From what I could feel of him, he was badly hurt and barely conscious. "Ethan, can you talk to me? Say something Ethan, anything. I need to know you are okay." He had moved or made any noises, which made me cry. I couldn't lose him. Then I pulled his body into my lap, and just sat there rocking back and forth. I didn't know if he was ever going to wake up, and I was surprised that I had heard no one come into the room. I couldn't tell what time it was, but I knew that it had to be late.

"Oh Ethan, please wake up don't leave me. How am I supposed to go on without you?" After that I just sat there and cried. Suddenly, a thought came to me. I felt for a glass beaker, and broke it. I used the shard to cut my wrist, and I let the blood drip into Ethan's mouth. I know he wasn't a vampire, but I at least had to try. It didn't seem to be working, and I was out of ideas. "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, why did this have to happen?" I said this and just kept rocking him back and forth.

Ethan

The last thing I remembered was getting beat up by three guys. A while later, I heard Lily calling my name and felt her rocking me back and forth. I couldn't move my body, and I could feel blood dripping down my chin. Lily had tried to give me some of her blood, but I knew it wasn't how it worked. She couldn't bring me back, unless we were ' âme soeur' but that I was not sure of. If we were she could save me, but it might end up killing her.

She would have to die, and I would heal. Then I would feed her my blood and heal her, but it has only been tried once before. It didn't end well. But how was I supposed to tell her that, I couldn't even move.

Lily

It had been three hours since this whole thing happened, and Ethan still wasn't waking up. Then, I heard him mumble something. "Lily, I know how you can save me." He coughed loudly before continuing. "You have to die, for me to live." I didn't want to die, but I would if it meant saving Ethan. "I would die for you any day, but how do I do it." "You have to stab your heart, then I will heal, and then I will heal you with my blood." But how could that work, it didn't sound possible. "We're ' l'âme sœur' and if you die, my blood becomes more powerful and it will save you." What if it didn't work and I ended up dying. Like he had read my mind, Ethan answered to my thoughts. "Nothing will happen to you I promise, I won't let it." I knew I could believe him, but what if he was wrong.

Ethan

She grabbed the piece of glass she had used earlier, and that it would be okay. Then she jammed it into her chest, into the center of her chest. Crumpling to the floor, her heart started to slow. I waited to the last second, and then I bit my wrist and pulled her up to it. I put my wrist at her mouth, and let the blood drip into her mouth and down her throat.

After a few seconds she hadn't moved, but then with a violent cough she started breathing again. "Lily Oh My God, are you ok? I thought it wasn't working." I thought I would have lost her, if I hadn't remembered. I helped her up, and we got out of the classroom. Once at her car, we slowly drove to my house. It took me a while to get her even to the door, but after a bit of trying I did it. "We need to talk Lily, its important!" I had to tell her that I needed break up with her. "I can't do this Lily, I'm sorry. But we need to go our separate ways." I said trying to hold back a waterfall of tears. "This is not working out between us." I couldn't take watching me breaking her heart. "No, Ethan. Why? I thought you loved me. I will die without you!"

I started to turn away, but she grabbed my arm and spun me around. Before I could tell what was happening, she was kissing me and saying she loved me. "Lily, I have to go. We just can't do this." And with that I led her to the door, and slammed it shut.

Lily

I couldn't believe Ethan had just said those things to me, I thought he loved me. After he slammed the door in my face, the only thing I could think of doing was making my way to Our rock. I just couldn't understand why he wanted to break up. We were soul mates, together forever!

Ethan

After my breakup with Lily, I had to clear my head and be alone. I decided to go to the cemetery, to visit my parents. They had died when I was 5 after being hit head on while driving to my grandma's house. I visited them every once in a while, their graves were a place I could go to be alone and think. I just cry, thinking about my parents, Lily, and just all the crap in my life. "Why mom? Why can't we just be together and not have Lily be in danger all the time! Please help me mom and dad." After I had dried my tears, I got up and headed toward town. Once in town, I stayed as far away from people as I could.

As I rounded the corner by the local cafe, I saw the three guys from the other pack that had hurt Liliana. They were going to pay for what they had done. "Hey, Chris. What do you think you're doing?" They looked really pissed, but I just pushed on. "That girl you hurt yesterday was really close to me, and you had no right. She didn't know anything; she wouldn't be a danger to our packs." Chris stepped closer to me, and I could see the veins on his neck bulging. "You know that this is forbidden, there is no way that The Alpha will let this happen. She can't know anything; she might have to be eliminated." No. They couldn't do that, what had Liliana ever done to them? I couldn't do this, I had to get away and I did. I took off without saying anything, making my way back to my house.

Lily

After Ethan had walked away from me, I was so distraught that I just walked to anywhere. As it was, I didn't have anywhere to go. I called Wyatt's friend's mother, and asked if he could stay there for a bit longer. She said yes, and was happy to help. After that I didn't know what else to do, so I just walked around town. Not talking to or looking at anyone. Once I made it to my dad's grave, I collapsed and cried. The man that had left us was my step-father, my real father died when I was six. I had been close to him before he died, and I knew if I talked he would listen. "Papa. I miss you. Everything in my life is not going right. I met a boy named Ethan, and we were in love. But then today he just broke up with me out of the blue. Mom is gone; she died of an overdose about two weeks ago. So Ethan has been staying at a friend's house."

"You probably think it can't get any worse, but wait there is more. I was in an accident a couple weeks ago, and now I am blind. All I see is gray, and I have to use a cain to walk. Everything would be better if you were here. You would know what to do and say." I said goodbye, and told him I would visit soon. I felt the wind rustle and a bird chirp, and I knew he had heard me.

Ethan

Once I had reached my house, I decided I didn't want to do anything so I fell asleep on the bed. I had a dream about my break up with Lily, in my dream it never happened. We were still happily together, and we weren't in any danger. I woke up crying, unable to hold myself together. Lily had been by rock, my home, and my everything. And with a few words, I had probably lost her forever. I got up from my bed, and made my way downstairs. I had to move on with my life, if I didn't I would be fully consumed by the thought of her. As his mother had once told him, 'if you love someone let them go, if they return they were always yours. I they don't return, they were never yours.' I just hope that Lily would return. Just then the door bell rang...

Lily

I don't know what led me to ringing Ethan's doorbell, but whatever it was it was really powerful. He opened the door after the thirty seconds or so. But before he could say a word, I did. "I don't care if you don't think that what we have between us won't work, but I do. I love you Etan, and if you care about my safety. Then you would hear me out, when I say. I know you are worried about my safety, but when I 'm with you I feel the safest I've ever been. I feel like nothing can hurt me and even if I do get hurt, you will be there to be knight in shining fur. So, you see, even when we are in complete and utter danger I will always be safe with you. Can't you see that I love you, and that we belong together? We are ' l'âme sœur', we were made for each other." I realized that I had been crying this whole time. "And if you still don't think we should be together, than just say the word and I will go."

And right then he pulled me in for a kiss like no other. It had passion and love, and I could tell he was putting everything he had into it. I returned it with the same amount of effort as him. After what seemed like ages, he pulled away and spoke. "I can't believe that you came back, I was about to give up. I agree with you,

and I love you too." He kissed me once more, and looped my hand in his. "I was just so worried; you don't know how bad these other wolves can be. They would have hunted you down and killed you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if that had happened." I knew that he truly meant it, and I would have felt the same. "Why don't we go on a hike, and talk about this more." "Sure, that sounds good." When I was with Ethan he brought out the inner me. Me, which no one had seen since I was younger.

Once we reached our rock, Ethan and I talked and he told me about everything. "I just don't think I can take all of this stuff that is going on. But, '"Love is worth the risk, it's not about playing it safe. It's about putting yourself out there—taking a chance, a leap of faith, revealing your true self, becoming vulnerable, which involves the possibility of rejection and pain especially if you've been hurt before. But the rewards far outweigh the risks. And I even with all these risks, I still love you with all my heart." Oh, Lily. I love you too. Even with these risks and all the pain, I can't stop loving you."

The End...For now!


End file.
